A Christmas Retention
by Picup
Summary: During the preparations of the Festival of Lorelei, he falls asleep. Instead of a dream, a memory plays, one that he can recall very clearly...


Disclaimer: I do not own TOTA… … Yup.

Err… This is mostly: PeonyxNephry, and if you squint, you can see FringsxCecille.

---

"Ha ha! Come on every one! Let us all be joyous! For it is the Festival of Lorelei!"

The voice of Emperor Peony the Ninth bellows down the hallways of Grand Chokmah. It was a prosperous time indeed. The festive season was drawing near, and every one was preparing for this time. Maids scampered around, soldiers were putting up a giant tree, and rappigs were barreling down the hall way. Each had their on festive spirit (dressed by the Emperor himself).

Aslan had a pair of reindeer horns on his head, same with Saphir, except he had a fake red nose around his snout (which made him look rather ridiculous). Nephry, his beautiful Nephry, had a rather pretty collar around her neck. It was forest green, with red trimming, and a single bell hung loosely, which jingled with every step. Last, but not least, was his cute Jade. Who had a snowy white, with a velvet red top, hat on his head. At the tip of the hat was a furry white pom-pom, which bounced around.

The hat was said to be the hat of Lorelei, the 'Father' of the Festival of Lorelei (hence why it was called this). The other rappigs ran around with a green hat – supposedly helpers of the Father.

Peony orders the final preparations to the maids, as they left the room rather quickly. He was alone, for now at least. He slouches back in his throne, gazing up at the glimmering tree. It nearly reached the ceiling, and required two ladders to put up the shining star. A content sigh left his lips, as he felt his eye lids drooping. He yawns, as they were about to close, he mumbles along the lines, 'maybe just a short nap…'

---

"_Merry Lorelei Jade!"_

_His arm wrapped around the shoulder of his best friend. Ruby eyes blinked, as they looked up at the grinning boy. He went back to his book, and replied to his friend in a monotone like voice. _

"_Hello, Peony."_

_The Emperor's son frowned, and slapped his friend's arm. He released his hold on the brunette, and rubbed his nose._

_  
"Oh, stop reading that old, dusty fonic artes book! Professor Nebilim let us off class early because it's the Festival of Lorelei!"_

_He said, before he glanced around, as if he was looking for some one. His arms fell slack to his side. Jade didn't look up as he continued to study his Professor's Fonic Artes book. Something intrigued him though, Peony was unusually happy today._

_The Emperor's son was imprisoned in his home, but he would sneak into class on a daily bases. When he wasn't doing any of his 'regular' activities (which was mostly watching his sister, Nephry) he would mope around at the back of the room. Yulia forbid why…_

"_Hey, do you know where Nephry is?"  
"Nephry? Running errands for Professor Nebilim, why?"_

_Now this was sparking his interest. What could that no-good-flirtatious-emperor's-son want with his sister? Peony shifted around, whistling innocently. He knew that glint in Jade's eyes, whenever some one or something was talking ill about Nephry, or when Saphir challenged Jade to one of his 'games'. _

"_Oh… Nothing. C'mon! Let's go find Nephry and the Professor!"_

_He grabbed Jade's arm, and dragged the ruby eyed boy out of the room. Jade sighed, as he allowed himself to be dragged away._

_Looks like he would have to finish that book later._

_---  
_

"_Professor! Nephry!"  
_

_Peony cried out, as he spotted the student handing the Professor a stack of papers. They turned on their heel, to meet with the two boys._

_"Hello Peony, hello Jade."_

_Professor Gelda Nebilim greeted with a smile. Nephry smiled a little, nodding to Peony and her brother. Peony grinned, rubbing the back of his head while letting go of Jade's arm. _

"_Merry Lorelei, Professor! Nephry!"  
_

_He exclaimed. Gelda nodded, shifting her paperwork on her desk._

"_Yes, Merry Lorelei to you too."_

_She replied, smiling a tad wider now. She glanced down at her female student. _

"_Thank you for your help, Nephry. You may leave now."_

_She stated, nodding her thanks. The girl thanked her Professor, before leaving with Peony and Jade. Professor Nebilim stepped forward, touching Jade's arm gently before he left._

"_Jade… Would you like to come over to my place for dinner tonight?"_

_She asked, her precious student blinking at the sudden question. A soft smile grazed his features, as he shrugged._

"_Sure, I would love too."_

_He responded, before he left the office of his Professor._

_---_

_Her gaze watched the ground, observing the different patterns engraved on the carpet. She listened to the humming of the young man by her side, and glanced back behind her, before returning to her 'texture watching'. She took note that her brother wasn't with them, perhaps Professor Nebilim wanted to talk to him…_

"_Say Nephry… Would you like to err… Go… Out… F-For dinner?"_

_He stammered, but did his best to get his question across. Nephry felt her cheeks warm up, a light pink glowing on her face. She looked away to hide the small blush, and attempted to come up with a reasonable answer._

"_I-I… S-Sure…"_

_She also stammered, but nodded to secure her answer. Peony nearly leaped up in joy, but just grinned from ear to ear. Jade raised a brow as he quietly caught up to the two. The Emperor's son turned around, grinning like a mad man._

_"Jade! Nephry and I are going out for dinner!"_  
"… _What?"_

_---  
_

_It took many minutes to convince Jade that Nephry was in good care before he would allow her to go. Peony had quietly joked in his head that Jade was acting more like a protective father, but if he told his friend – it was sure he wouldn't be able to take Nephry out for dinner tonight. But now, they were on the path to one of Peony's favorite restaurants, her hand wrapped around his arm (much too Jade's dismay)._

"_After you, Nephry."_

_Peony said, opening the door to the restaurant. Nephry giggled quietly, but went in. The restaurant wasn't extremely fancy and gaudy, but classy, suitable for a 'date'. Peony came in after Nephry, asking the hostess for a table by the window. She complied quite happily, showing the 'couple' to the table, giggling quietly._

_They were seated, and their drink orders were taken. They chatted among themselves, laughing often. After ordering the dishes that they had desired, the two got to know each other a bit more. Dinner was served, and Nephry had especially enjoyed her meal (Peony did as well, but he was watching Nephry most of the time). It was quite late after they had left the restaurant._

_"I… want to thank you for the meal today, Peony…"_

_Nephry gratefully said. They were standing outside of the school house, watching the snowfall with fascination. Keterburg had plenty of snow fall, but watching it together with a close friend just made it… better._

_Peony stole a look down at Nephry, as if it was a sin to do so. At the exact same time, she looked up at him._

"_T-There…is no need… Nephry…"_  
"_Peony…"_

_It was oblivious to the two, but they were drawing closer to each other. Nephry had a blunt understanding what was going on, but acted on instinct. Her eyes shut, and a tinge of pink was visible on her face. She could feel Peony's spearmint breath against her cheeks, as they continued to come together._

"… Peony!"

_His arms encircled her waist, and they were just mere centimeters apart…_

"Emperor Peony!"

His soft, azure eyes shot up, as he felt a gloved hand clasped around his shoulder. He met with a tanned man, dressed in a Malkuth Army uniform. The man clears his throat, stepping away from the throne and kneels in front of him.

"F-Forgive me, Emperor Peony. I was here to tell you a message from Colonel Curtiss."  
"No need for apologies, Aslan. Go on with this message from Jade."

General Aslan Frings nods, straightening his posture out as he bears his message.

"Colonel Curtiss wanted to inform you that he arrived in Baticul, along with Sir Gailardia. The message has… other content to it, but I think it was best that you read it yourself, Emperor Peony."  
"Thank you, Aslan."

The General nods, handing the letter to Peony. He shifts around, preparing his departure.

"Excuse my leave, your Majesty. I… have business down at the port."  
"Spending the holiday with your fiancée eh, Aslan?"

Peony asks, giving a full-hearted chuckle. General Frings slightly blushes as he starts out the door, meekly nodding. Peony grins, before shouting to the Malkuth General.

"I'm expecting a wedding invitation from you and General Cecille soon!"  
"A-A… O-Okay… And, Merry Lorelei, your Majesty."  
"Merry Lorelei, Aslan!"

_Merry Lorelei… Nephry._

---

A/N: Hehe… My Christmas special!

Which I finally typed out while every one else is playing Truth or Dare in the AIM Chat… -coughs- Not to mention it's some what scaring me at the moment...

I hate my capture card with passion… I mean… it laaaaaaags and I died as Anise when playing… But playing on the computer is awesome… -coughs-

Any ways.

Hopefully I'll come back with a new one shot (even though I don't have a clue on another one at the moment.) And I'll see if I can get chapter four of SoM up!

Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!

Until next time!


End file.
